


Anything For A (Hot) Fan

by somethingscarlet13



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Blow Jobs, Flirting, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Secret Identity, hal is not a superhero in this only barry is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Hal Jordan tells his friend Barry Allan about his huge crush on the Flash and gets a surprise visitor later that night.





	Anything For A (Hot) Fan

“You’ve been sighing at the tv for the past fifteen minutes,” Barry said, taking a sip of his drink. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

 

Hal tore his eyes away from the screen, which was showing the Flash’s latest feat, and blushed. “Ok, I may have a  _ little _ crush on the Flash,” he admitted. 

 

“No shit,” replied Barry. Then he smiled. “I know him. Could put in a good word if you’d like.” 

 

“I don’t believe you, but on the off chance that you  _ do _ know the Flash, yes, please do.” 

 

That was all that was said on the Flash for the rest of the evening.

 

*************

 

Back at his apartment, Hal was getting ready for bed. Already stripped down to his boxers, the pilot made his way to his little kitchen for a glass of water. He didn’t want to be too hungover the next morning. 

 

He had just finished downing the water when---

 

“Hey.”

 

Hal dropped the glass, and in a blur of movement too fast for the eye to see, the Flash was standing in front of him, holding it. “Might wanna be more careful. Broken glass can be pretty painful to step on, or so I’ve heard.”

 

“It’s you.....” Hal could barely make the words come out. Flash, the Flash, was in his apartment. 

 

“It’s me,” Flash confirmed. “Heard from an acquaintance of mine that you were a fan, wanted to come say hi.” The Flash’s eyes looked up and down Hal’s almost naked body. “He didn’t tell me you were hot though.”

 

Hal had to brace himself against the counter. The Flash thought he was hot.  _ The Flash thought he was hot!  _

 

“Do hot fans get something special?” Hal asked. If his superhero crush was going to go there, so would he. 

 

And oh did the Flash go there.

 

The speedster, already close enough to touch, stepped forwards, pulled Hal into him, and kissed him. 

 

Hal kissed back eagerly, curving into the superhero’s body with a sigh that turned into a moan when the man in red began frenching him. If this was some sort of dream, Hal never wanted to wake up. 

 

“You taste fucking good,” Flash broke the kiss just long enough to pant, and Hal threw his head back with a cry as Flash began kissing down his chest because, god, the hero’s lips were  _ vibrating _ .

 

The dark haired pilot held the end of his kitchen counter in a white knuckled grip as the Flash moved those vibrating lips from his lower chest to his cock and he knew even before he was halfway down the speedster’s throat that he wouldn’t last long. 

 

Flash’s mouth was warm and wet and, fuck, his tongue was vibrating too and that was all it took for Hal to keen and fist the red suit beneath him as he came hard. 

 

Flash wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood to kiss Hal again. “My recovery period is zero, so I could do this all night you know.”

 

Hal grinned and was about to reply when the sound of sirens roared by. When the sound was followed by more of its kind, both men sighed. 

 

“Duty calls,” Flash said. “But don’t worry, I’m sure I’m going to see you again soon.” And with one more quick kiss, he was gone in another blur of movement, leaving Hal with his underwear around his ankles and a stupid, lovestruck look on his face.

 

***********

 

“So you were telling the truth.” It was Hal and Barry’s next night out together, and when Barry gave his friend a questioning look, Hal clarified, “About knowing the Flash. He came and gave me a visit.”

 

“Oh did he now?” asked Barry skeptically. 

 

Remembering the nights events, Hall smiled. “Yeah. It was.......it was great.” 

 

“And how am I to know you’re telling me the truth right now?”

 

“Do you want me to describe the way he kissed?” asked Hal, “Or describe how it felt when he got on his knees and---”

 

“Ok!” Barry cut him off, going red. “I get it. I believe you.”

 

Hal laughed. “Since you seem to know him pretty well and all, do you mind doing something for me?”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“Tell him next time he visits, I’m returning the favor.” 

 

Barry choked. 


End file.
